


Lyra's Halloween

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Furret - Freeform, Halloween, Joltik, Marill - Freeform, abandoned hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra sneaks into an abandoned hospital to search for a lost Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyra's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Lyra and Ethan are about 16. And _The Mask of Fu Raichu_ , unlike its real-life counterpart, does not include racist portrayals of Asian people.

Even with a flashlight, the decaying interior of the hospital gave it a foreboding, haunted look, making Lyra long for the familiarity and warmth of her home in the heart of New Bark Town. This just had to happen at night, and on Halloween night, no less.

Lyra was a practical girl. _The only ghosts are ghost-type Pokemon_ , she reminded herself. _And what would a killer be doing in an abandoned building? A killer needs victims_. She stopped talking and waved the flashlight in several directions. _Or maybe the killer hides the bodies here_. Her stomach turned as she imagined all the different places one could hide a body in this building. _Under that machine, behind that door, inside that box...No, no, no_! Why did people just abandon these buildings? Why did they just leave them to fall apart like this? 

She wouldn't even be here if that kid were brave enough to search for his own damn Pokemon. The Pokemon in question would probably be more likely to come out if he were there, too. As it was, how was she supposed to find a Pokemon that could fit in the palm of her hand?

"Flap?" she called in a whisper. "Flap!" she repeated, her voice louder.

No response.

If a killer could hide bodies here, how many more places could a Joltik hide itself?

She began to walk again, slowly, dodging larger obstacles and stepping over smaller ones. Naturally, the floor was a mess--needles and patient records everywhere, a violation of both safety and privacy laws. She wondered how long it would take to find Flap. It was only nine o'clock now. The sun wouldn't rise for another twelve hours. What if she spent the whole night looking for that blasted bug?

Worse, if Flap could get into this hospital, it could certainly get out again. Maybe it was out already. Maybe Lyra would be searching this place for several hours, getting dirty and hungry, only to discover after all this effort that Flap had returned to his trainer before she'd even set foot inside, and was safe and happy.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and pressed on.

***

Lyra had been to enough hospitals to know that there could be hundreds of rooms inside, maybe even thousands. There were rooms for the patients, of course, but also labs, supply closets, a cafeteria, a gift shop...She wondered if there would be anything interesting left behind at the gift shop.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

She froze. It was too loud a sound for a Joltik to make. Maybe it was just a branch hitting the window. 

_Tap, tap, tap_.

No, it was too rhythmic, too regular. There was _someone_ at the window, trying to get her attention. Her mind immediately went to dark places--blood, screams, dismembered bodies.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Lyra's eyes darted back and forth, pondering her options. There were two escape routes she could take, although she had no idea where one of them would lead her, and she couldn't remember how exactly to take the other one to get out of here. And how fast could she run when the floor was littered with broken glass and old boxes?

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

But wait...If whoever-it-was were truly dangerous, why would they alert her to their presence? And it wasn't like the entrance to the hospital was locked.

She turned around and shone the flashlight in the direction of the sound.

"Oh, _Ethan_!" Lyra dashed to the window and opened it. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you! What are you _doing_ here?"

"What do you think?" Ethan shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you, Lyra. You came out here to search an abandoned building--an abandoned _hospital_ , no less--and you don't even bother to tell me? You want all the fun for yourself?" He grunted as he edged his way through the window, then sighed when he was finally through. "It would have been easier without the backpack. I should have just come in through the door, but I knew it would freak you out even more to hear someone walking around where you couldn't see them."

Lyra shuddered and nodded. "You're right. Anyway, I didn't come here to have _fun_ , Ethan. I'm looking for a little boy's Pokemon."

"Yeah, I know, he told me. Kids these days. Back in our day, we would have come out to get our own Pokemon."

"Marill!" Ethan's Marill hopped onto the windowsill. "Marill Marill!"

Lyra gave Ethan a dubious look. "You brought Omega with you?"

"Omega comes with me everywhere," Ethan said, returning her gaze defiantly. "It's the same with your Pichu, right?"

Lyra shook her head. "I left Shockefeller at home! This place is too dangerous!"

"No more dangerous than sneaking into the hideout of a gang of Pokemon thieves, I'd reckon," he laughed, clapping her on the shoulder. "So what kind of Pokemon are we looking for now?"

"A Joltik," Lyra said, cringing. "To be honest, I'm glad you're here. It could be hours before we find it."

"A Joltik," he repeated, frowning. "Don't see too many of those around here, do you?"

"Yeah, he was really excited about it. I think he traded with some kid from the Unova region..." Suddenly, Lyra gripped Ethan's arm. "Ethan. What is that?"

In the distance was a tall, dark figure, its shape vaguely human. It wasn't moving, and it seemed hunched over, as though it were waiting for something.

"It...It might be a, a Pokemon," Ethan stammered. "Like a Scizor or an Ursaring or m-maybe a Typhlosion." His face paled. "But no. It's hanging from something. Oh, God, is that a..." He pulled out of Lyra's grasp. "We should get out of here and then call the police."

"We should make sure it's a body first," Lyra insisted. "Omega, you can figure out if a person's dead or alive, right?"

"Oh my God, Lyra!" Ethan picked up Omega and hugged him to his chest, looking at her as though she'd suggested a human sacrifice. "My baby is not going to do something that dangerous!"

"But if the killer were still around, they would have killed us already," Lyra pointed out. "And murder of Pokemon is rare. Usually it's humans the killer is after."  
"Marill, Marill!" Omega began to struggle in Ethan's arms.

"Omega, you want to check it out?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Marill!" Omega nodded fiercely.

Ethan signed, a look of resignation on his face. "Omega always was braver than I was." He set Omega down on the floor. "Okay, Omega. Let's get this over with."

Omega seemed to know something already. He dashed over to the hanging figure and leapt on top of it. "Marill, Marill! Marill!" he announced, hopping up and down on the figure's head.

Lyra groaned and looked at Ethan. "He wouldn't be reacting that way if it were an actual body, would he?"

"No," Ethan said. "I think it's safe to check out." He took Lyra's hand. "Let's go."

The figure was 20 or 30 feet away from where Lyra and Ethan stood, but it became clear that it had never been alive in the first place long before they reached it. 

"A dummy?" Ethan let out a loud sigh of relief. "You've got to be joking!"

"Probably a prank or something. Oh, my God." Lyra's legs wobbled, and she grabbed Ethan's shoulder. "I didn't even realize how scared I was until just now. And now I can feel that retroactive fear. Oh, my God, that was freaky."

"Ma-rill! Ma-rill!" Omega was still bouncing on the dummy.

"Hmmm..." Lyra frowned. "Ethan, do you think Omega's trying to tell us something?"

Omega continued to chatter as he aimed punches at the dummy's shoulder. "Marill? Mariiiiill!"

Ethan scratched his head thoughtfully. "I think he's trying to tell us there's something inside." 

"Marill! Marill Marill!" Omega nodded. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lyra grabbed one of the Poke balls at her waist. "Come on out, Furlock!"

"Furret!" the long-bodied Pokemon exclaimed as she shot out of her Pokemon. "Fur, Fur!" 

"Use Fury Swipes!" commanded Lyra, pointing at the dummy.

"Furret!" Furlock slashed at the dummy, easily reducing it to ribbons. Much to everyone's shock, dozens of pieces of candy and one Joltik poured onto the floor.

"Flap?" Lyra knelt and picked up the tiny Pokemon. "Flap, is that you? Listen, it was very naughty of you to come in here. Sal is worried sick!"

"Jol..." Flap groaned. "...tik..." Tears filled its beady eyes. "Jol-jol-jol."

"And now you have a tummyache because you ate too much candy," Lyra scolded. "Come on. We're going home."

"Jol-jol." Flap looked up pathetically at Lyra. "Joltik."

"Yes, I'll carry you," Lyra sighed. "It's a good thing you're tiny. Even with your tummy full, you can't weigh more than couple of pounds." She stood up, Joltik in hand, and turned to Ethan. "That's it. We have what we came for. Let's get out of here."

They were almost out at the exit when someone shouted, "Stop right there! Vandals! Thieves!"

Lyra and Ethan turned around.

There stood Silver, holding a baseball bat and looking very displeased. "What the hell are you two doing here? Don't tell me you're into that urban exploration crap."

"Well, I--" Ethan began, but Lyra shook her head at him.

"We came to retrieve a lost Pokemon," she explained. She held out Flap so he could see. 

Silver took a few steps closer and squinted at the little insect. "I've never seen such a small Pokemon. What is it?"

"It's a Joltik. They're native to the Unova region."

"Can I...touch it?" Silver asked.

"Be careful," she said. "He's not feeling too well. And he's not mine."

Silver cautiously ran his fingertips over Flap's back. "Heh. It's kind of...cute." A rare smile appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared, and he glared at her. "But if you came here for him, why did you slash my piñata?"

Ethan tilted his head. "Your _piñata_?"

Lyra couldn't help but laugh. "That's a piñata? We thought it was a dead body!"

"Why would you think that?" Silver asked, rolling his eyes. "That's really stupid, and you should feel stupid for thinking it."

"Hey, this is a really creepy place!" Ethan insisted. "Who knows what could be lurking here?"

"Lurking?" Now it was Silver's turn to look confused. "This is where I live. Squatters' rights." He sighed and looked at his surroundings. You may think it's creepy, but I find it peaceful. It's not haunted or anything. And even if it were, what have you got to be afraid of? You're the one who went running into the Team Rocket hideout when they had Goldenrod City occupied. Surely a few ghosts here and there won't give you any trouble."

"That's what I said," Ethan agreed, putting his arm around Lyra. "Lyra's the toughest trainer I know. I always feel safe when I'm with her."

"Marill Marill!" Omega scolded. 

"Oh!" Ethan picked up Omega and grinned. "Of course you make me feel safe, too, Omega!"

"But why did you have a piñata in here?" Lyra asked. "Were you going to have a party or something?"

Silver shook his head. "Why would anyone come to a party I was having? It's just...Well, I don't trick-or-treat. I don't have anybody to go with. And pretty soon I'll be too old, anyway. So instead of trick-or-treating, I just buy a bunch of candy, make a piñata, fill up the piñata...and then, on Halloween night, I break it open myself." He glared at the two of them. "And thanks to you two, I have no piñata to break."

He looked so sad and pitiful that Lyra felt sorry for him. "Well, it's pretty late, but would you like to come over to my house? Ethan and I always watch scary movies until dawn." She winked at Ethan. "You don't mind, right?"

Ethan looked a bit unsure, but he finally nodded, then grinned and shook Silver's hand. "We'd love to have you, Silver."

"Well..." Silver looked from Lyra to Ethan and back again. "No, thanks. Just save some of your Halloween candy and give it to me next time I see you. Fuck...I can't believe it." He turned around and headed back into the depths of the hospital.

***

"Do you think he didn't want to intrude on our private time?" Ethan asked, laughing.

Lyra nodded and put a finger to her lips. "This is the best part."

Flap was safe at home with his trainer, and it was almost eleven o'clock. Ethan and Lyra (as well as Omega and Shockefeller) were curled up on the couch under a heavy blanket, sharing a thermos of hot apple cider. A big bowl of popcorn and a smaller bowl of Halloween candy were on the coffee table, and _The Mask of Fu Raichu_ was playing on the television set.

Ethan waited until "the best part" was over before repeating his question.

"Hmmm..." Lyra smiled a little. "He's still shy about things like that, I think. It's cute."

Ethan laughed and tousled Lyra's hair. "Either that, or he's jealous."

After the movie was over, Lyra stopped Ethan before he could put in the next one. "Hey, Ethan? Thanks for accompanying me tonight. I don't think I would have been nearly as brave without you."

"Oh, no problem." Ethan's eyes sparkled. "The truth is, I've been interested in urban exploration lately. What do you think? Think Silver will give us a tour?"

"You're out of your mind if you think he will." Lyra stood up and stretched. "So what's next?"

" _The Pocket Monster Walks_." Ethan pushed in the DVD and returned to the couch. "We've still got a long night ahead of us. But seriously, let's see about getting a tour of that hospital. Although we should go during the daytime."

Lyra rested her head against Ethan's shoulder, squeezing his hand. Exploring the hospital during the day sounded like fun, and she wondered if Silver would be up to it. But for now, she was happy just to be with Ethan.

THE END


End file.
